


Again?

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: requested by @the-spoook-zone on tumblr
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 14





	Again?

Today was another one of those days. The day after a hunt. Vincent had three new corpses that he would stay in his workshop all day working on. Lester was around picking up roadkill. And Bo? God knows where he was. He could be in the gas station, the church, or hell, even out of town! You never found him to be consistent in where he would hide out after a night of killing and a rough fuck. Bo always got worked up when these things happened, would try to take it out with sex, but it never completely rid him of the inner rage, and he never wanted to hurt you.   
You considered going out to look for him, but there were so many places he could be, so you made yourself some food and ate it on the porch overlooking the town. Jonesy ran up to you, and you contented yourself by playing fetch with your paper plate. When you got bored, you took a walk in the woods and lost yourself in the calmness surrounding you. Darkness swiftly befell you, and you found your way back to the house, just as Bo was parking his truck.  
“Well, hello there, darlin’,” he smirked at you.  
“How was your-“ Bo cut you off with a kiss.  
“I’ve been thinkin’ about you all day. Can’t stop thinkin’ how hot you were on your knees for me last night,” Bo drawled.  
God, that sounded so sinful from his lips.  
“What, you trying for an encore or something?” you replied, trying not to show how turned on you were, and epically failing.  
“That would be real nice,” he mused.  
“Sorry Bo, I’m still sore from last night.” He rolled his eyes. “And before you say you’ll be gentle, know that any sex with you always eventually gets rough.”  
As a result, Bo gave you The Look. The one that always pushed you over. The puppy dog eyes.  
You groaned. “Ugh, fine. But do it on the bed this time, ‘kay? No floor, no couch, no table or counter.”  
Bo grinned evilly, scooping you up and running to the bedroom.  
He wasted to time in ridding of your clothes before diving in between your legs to go down on you. You started shaking and moaning with just his mouth, making it worse for you when he added a finger. “Fuck, I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Bo smirked. He kept finger-fucking you and working his mouth on your clit until you squirted, making him jerk up in surprise.  
Taking himself out of his boxers, Bo pumped himself a few times before entering you slowly. He started slow and deep, kissing you with tongue before nipping at your neck, leaving marks over other marks from last night. Picking up the pace, Bo furiously fucked you, making the bed shake and you scream. He rubbed your clit, making you cum and your legs start shaking again from the overstimulation as he kept chasing his release. Bo finished with a stutter of hips and a groan, collapsing on top of you.  
“You goin’ to bed there?” you snickered at him, his face between your boobs.  
“mmm, I could die happy here,” he yawned.


End file.
